Pitchmas 2016
by bechloemygreys
Summary: Christmas bechloe one shots! Some are gifts to people who have requested AU's, but some are just ideas I've thought of.
1. Christmas Spirit

Things you need to know:

-A year post college

-Bechloe is together

-They're living in Atlanta

"Oh the weather outside is-"

"Shut up."

"And the fire is all so-"

"Fuck off."

"But as long as you love me so-"

"Shut the fuck up it is 6 am," Beca ended, rolling over in bed and covering her face with her pillow. She was not one for Christmas spirit, especially since there were 24 more days until Christmas Eve.

"No way! It's finally Christmas!" Chloe squealed in a sing song voice, jumping onto the bed, causing Beca to fly up in the air a little. Christmas was Chloe's favorite time of year, and Beca had told her the previous December not to even start Christmas preparations until at least December, so it wasn't a huge surprise waking up to this.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the-" Chloe's singing was cut off once again by her grumpy girlfriend.

"Newsflash: it's only December 1st, and plus we've both lived in Atlanta all our lives, you've never seen a white Christmas and neither have I." Beca lifted the pillow off her face before talking, only to drop it again.

"Come on! We both gotta get to work, and I made special breakfast!" Chloe said, pulling the brunette out of bed by the arm.

"Special?" Beca asked, her eyes lighting up like Christmas trees.

"I made pancakes with chocolate chips and red and green sprinkles, and then I crushed up some candy canes and mint chocolate for the top!" Chloe said happily, pulling out a chair for Beca before handing her a plate of Christmas themed pancakes.

"Ok, I can tolerate the cooking, everything else, not so much," Beca said, taking a bite of the pancakes. "Oh my god Chlo, these are amazing," she said with her mouth full.

Chloe smiled and sat down next to the smaller girl. "Hey, I just want to have a holly jolly Christmas!" She said, ending in song.

"Is there any coffee? Because there's no way in hell that I'm gonna survive your craziness today without it." She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, trying to relieve the headache from the lack of caffeine.

"Caffeine withdrawal?" Chloe asked with a smile, getting up to pour Beca a cup of coffee

"Not yet," Beca shrugged. "If I don't have any, I will, but the headache right now is from being woken up an hour early by a really really hot elf serenading me."

"Is that you trying to get in my pants, Mitchell?" Chloe asked with a smirk, handing Beca her cup of coffee.

"Mayyyybeeeee," Beca said with a laugh.

"Are you working today?" Chloe asked, sitting back down next to Beca.

"No," Beca replied. "I just have to reply to some emails tonight."

"You should come do all the classes I'm teaching today!" Chloe said. She worked at the local community center teaching dance, workout, yoga, and art classes. Beca had helped her decide after they graduated, and they both figured it would be the perfect career for her since she had so many hobbies.

"What are you teaching today?"

"Yoga at 8, spin class at 9:30, kids pottery at 11. I'll definitely need your help with that one," she said with a laugh. "Water aerobics at 2:30 and then I have to teach piano and singing lessons from 4 to 6."

"I don't know how you do it," Beca replied, shaking her head incredulously. She didn't realize she had superwoman for a girlfriend. "Sure, I'll hang out all day."

"Great! Thanks so much, baby," Chloe said, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Wait, there's one condition," Beca said hesitantly. "No singing or playing Christmas music."

"No promises there," Chloe replied with a smile, getting up to go get ready. "We have to leave in 20 minutes."

"Ugh, you're unbelievable," Beca sighed. Christmas was always a crazy time of year with Chloe.

"I'm not even flexible, why am I doing this," Beca sighed as she walked into the studio behind Chloe.

"It'll be fun!" Chloe said excitedly. "And I promise I won't play any Christmas music."

"But I don't want to, I'm tired," Beca sighed, sitting down on the floor.

"You could always sit in the break room," Chloe shrugged. "But they're already playing Christmas music," she said with a smirk.

"Ugh, I guess I'll stay," Beca sighed. "Do I have to participate? Can't I just sit in the corner? Or like in the main room to wait?"

"I guess," Chloe shrugged. "You'll do the kids pottery one though, right?"

"Yeah, and I guess I'll do spin class too, it seems easy enough," Beca replied. "Thank you for understanding, I just don't want to be the only one who isn't good at this."

"I understand," Chloe replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Try not to get too bored out there," she said with a smile.

"I will," Beca replied.

During and after college, Beca had opened up to Chloe a lot more, and now they both knew pretty much everything about each other. Chloe knew about Beca's self esteem issues and always made sure that the younger girl felt comfortable and good about herself. It was definitely difficult at times, but Chloe loved Beca more than anything in the world, and she'd be willing to do anything for her.

A few hours later, Chloe and Beca were sitting in the arts and crafts room waiting for the kids to start showing up. Chloe had been quietly humming Jingle bells, but Beca didn't notice until she started singing it out loud. "Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way," she started quietly.

Beca glanced up and rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare."

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!" Chloe sang louder with a huge smile on her face.

"You do realize that the more serenade me with that annoying shit, the less attractive I'll find you, right"

"Oh please, you love my voice," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Yes I do," Beca said with a shrug, "but not when you're singing Christmas music."

Chloe smiled as the kids started coming in. "Hey guys! I'm Chloe and this is Beca and we're going to be teaching you pottery today!" She said happily.

"Hey," Beca said shyly as she waved awkwardly.

"Baby don't be shy, they're just kids," Chloe whispered.

Beca rolled her eyes as she stood up to get aprons from the closet to hand out to the kids. "Pottery is kind of messy so you guys are gonna wear aprons," Beca said as she walked back to the front of the room.

"So we're gonna pass out the clay and then we'll give you guys some ideas for what to shape it."

"So we're basically teaching them how to use play dough?" Beca asked with a smirk as she took packages of clay from Chloe.

"Not just play dough, expensive, high end play dough," Chloe said with a laugh. She heard a knock at the door and turned to see who it was. "Oh, that's my boss, can you just pass out the rest of the clay," she said.

"Alright," Beca agreed.

Chloe opened the door and smiled. "Hey Rita!"

"Hi Chloe, I have a huge favor to ask you," Rita said nervously. "The girl that was supposed to teach the kindergarten music class canceled last minute, so can you substitute for her?"

"What time?" Chloe asked. "I don't have anything else until water aerobics at 2:30. I have Beca here so she could probably do it if I can't."

"It's at 12:05 so I don't think it would overlap."

"Yeah, of course I'll do it!" Chloe said.

"Perfect, thanks so much Chloe," Rita said with a smile. "Hey Beca!" She said as the brunette walked over.

"Hi!" Beca smiled. She was kind of well known and loved at the community center for making Chloe's sunshiny personality even brighter.

"Well I gotta go, but I'll see you girls later," Rita said with a smile. "Thanks so much Chloe."

"No problem!" Chloe said as she shut the door. "Bec, we're teaching a music class after this."

"Like kids? Because I really can't sing in front of anyone over the age of 7 today."

"Yeah, it's for kindergarteners," Chloe said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just some anxiety," Beca shrugged. "As usual, I can barely make it out of the house without freaking out."

"You're ok, I'm here," Chloe said sympathetically, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ok kids, Beca's gonna pass around some ideas for what to make, but you can totally do your own thing."

Beca started passing out sheets of paper to all the kids and went back to sit at the front next to Chloe. "Can I make something?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah of course," Chloe smiled.

Beca got to work and began shaping letters out of the clay to form a sentence. Christmas music sucks she wrote out smirking at Chloe as she did so.

"Nice work." Chloe rolled her eyes, playfully smacking Beca on the arm. "You're an ass, you know that?" She lowered her voice as she cursed.

"But you love me for it, Beca said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"It's true," Chloe replied sweetly. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me.

Hours later, Chloe and Beca were leading a music class and Beca was sitting there, hitting notes on a xylophone to go along with the music because she wasn't really in the mood to sing. Chloe had been relentlessly trying to get the kids involved but they didn't seem to be in the mood either. "What should we sing?" Chloe asked with a sigh.

"Christmas songs!" All the kids replied and Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe smiled. "This is so good guys because Beca, here, isn't really feeling the Christmas spirit yet. Do you think we can get her as excited as we are?" She asked happily.

"Yes!" The kids squealed and Chloe smiled.

"How about we start with Santa Claus Is Coming To Town?" Chloe asked.

The kids smiled and started singing along with Chloe and Beca's face slowly turned to a smile after she saw how excited Chloe and the kids were to give her some Christmas spirit. "Aww baby I love you," she said with a smile. This was sweet, thanks."

"I love you too," Chloe smiled. "Did I get you in the Christmas spirit?"

"Of course," Beca said sweetly. "Thank you."


	2. Happy Christmas

Beca put her phone down and burst into tears. Why did this have to happen the week before Christmas? After a year of fighting cancer, her mom had to pass away December 18th? Beca didn't even realize Chloe had walked into their shared apartment bedroom until the redhead started talking. "I'm testing cookie recipes for next week and I need you to tell me how they taste. I'm not sure about the mocha ones and they need to be-" she paused for a second, realizing the brunette wasn't even looking at her. "Oh my god are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with my stepdad, and my mom died this morning," Beca said quietly, wiping her eyes.

"Beca, oh my god," Chloe said softly, sitting on Beca's bed and wrapping her in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I knew she was close, but I thought she'd have at least another few months," Beca sobbed.

"When is the funeral?" Chloe asked, sitting up and holding the smaller girl's hands.

"It's on Wednesday and it's in Florida, so I'll have to fly down there," Beca said.

"I'll come with you." Chloe gave Beca another hug and held on until the brunette let go. "Do you need anything for now?"

Beca shook her head. "I know we were supposed to go to that movie tonight but-"

"Don't worry about it, you need time and space to grieve, I'm here if you need me, alright?" Chloe said.

Beca nodded. "Thanks Chloe."

"Of course, it's what best friends are for."

The funeral was perhaps the worst day of Beca's life. She had never cried that much, not even when she found out her parents were divorcing. She hated seeming vulnerable, but she admitted it was good for her to have Chloe there with her. That way, she'd have someone to talk to. And she talked and talked about her mom. Chloe never expected her to open up that much but she was more than willing to listen to stories and hold Beca while she cried. It wasn't until they were on the flight home that Beca discovered something really sad. "I don't know who to celebrate Christmas with," she said sadly.

"I do, you're gonna fly home to Vermont with me," Chloe said promptly. Beca had met the Beale family multiple times before and they always welcomed her with open arms.

"No way, I can't ruin your family time," Beca replied.

"I already talked to my parents and they said they'd love to have you," Chloe said. "We'll have to share my bedroom but I really want you there. It'll be a lot of fun, and hopefully it'll get your mind off things."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Chloe smiled. "You're my best friend in the whole world, you deserve a happy Christmas."

Chloe and Beca walked into the house and Chloe was immediately pulled into a hug by her 14 year old sister. "I thought you were never gonna get here, the boys are being obnoxious and I need some sister time."

"Hey Emma!" Chloe said. "You remember Beca, right?"

"Yeah, hi Beca!" Emma said, smiling at the short brunette.

"Where are Luke and Evan?" Chloe asked, mentioning her little brothers.

The 11 year old and the 8 year old ran into the room almost taking Beca's suitcase out as they did so. "Chloe!" Evan said excitedly.

"Hey bud! How's 3rd grade treating you?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Good!" He said.

"Luke oh my god you're almost taller than Beca," Chloe said with a laugh.

"He is not!" Beca protested. "I still have like 2 inches on him, as I should. You're like 11, kid, stop growing."

"Where's mom and dad?" Chloe asked Emma.

"In the basement trying to fit all the food in the spare refrigerator," Emma said.

"Ok," Chloe replied. "Can you guys put me and Beca's bags in my room?"

The boys took the bags and brought them upstairs while Beca and Chloe went downstairs to say hello to Chloe's parents. "Beca!" Chloe's mom said excitedly as she pulled the girl in for a hug.

"Well hello to you too mom," Chloe said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Hi Cindy," Beca laughed.

"I'm so sorry about your mom. How are you holding up, honey?"

"I'm doing ok, Chloe's been really amazing and has been helping me through a lot of it. Thank you so much for letting me come up here."

"Of course honey, you're family," Cindy said. She gave her daughter a hug. "Did you say hi to the kids?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "Where's Dad?"

"Right here honey," he said, giving his eldest daughter a hug.

"Hey!" Chloe said.

"Beca, it's so great to have you," he said.

"Thanks so much for inviting me, John," Beca said.

"We're gonna run to the store to get stuff to make cookies," Chloe said. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, I forgot the garlic for the mashed potatoes," Cindy said.

"Ok, we'll get it," Chloe said.

"Bring Emma with you, she needs a break from the boys," Cindy said with a laugh.

"Ok, sounds good."

They went upstairs and Chloe went to go see what she had in the kitchen while Beca went upstairs to go get Emma. "Hey Em, it's Beca," she said, knocking on the teenager's door.

"Come in," the young redhead called back. Beca walked in and found the girl on her computer with headphones on.

"Oh my gosh are you working on a mix?" Beca asked with a smile.

"No, I'm editing something I recorded," Emma replied. "I make mixes though too."

"Can I listen?" Beca asked.

"Sure, it's House Of Gold by Twenty One Pilots. I was playing the ukulele really quietly and I can't figure out how to make it louder without making my singing louder."

"Oh I'll help you!" Beca said. She sat down on a chair next to the desk and put on the headphones Emma handed her. "This is really good, kid!" She said. She adjusted the sound and handed the headphones back to Emma. "How's this?"

"Perfect!" Emma said.

"Alright, so Chloe and me are going to the store and your mom told us to take you with since the boys are getting on your nerves."

"Ugh, sounds great!" Emma said with a laugh. They went downstairs and Chloe met them in the foyer.

"I'm in a Starbucks mood, how about you guys?"

"Oh my god yes," Emma said.

"Sure," Beca shrugged.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca as they went to the car. "Doing okay?"

Beca nodded. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"I'm here if you need anything," Chloe said. "We can talk later tonight, sound good?"

"Yeah," Beca said, "thank you."

They drove to Starbucks and Chloe parked the car. "What do you guys want? I'll go in so you guys can keep the car warm."

"Just a black coffee for me," Beca said.

"Can you get me a peppermint mocha?" Emma asked.

"Yeah sure," Chloe replied. She didn't even realize she had been holding Beca's hand until she squeezed it as if to say 'you'll be ok.'

Beca and Emma sat in silence for a minute or two before Emma glanced up at Beca. "How are you doing? I'm sorry about your mom, by the way."

"Pretty shitty actually," Beca said. "But thanks."

"Why haven't you talked to Chloe? She thinks you're doing ok."

"I don't want her to fall all over herself to make me happy, she doesn't deserve that."

"Beca, Chloe's gonna fall all over herself to make you happy whether you say you're sad or not. She knows you're grieving even if you don't say it. You can talk to me if you'd rather."

"It's ok, I'll try to open up to her a little bit more," Beca said.

"Good. Try to not think about it for a little bit, we all want you to have a happy Christmas."

"I really appreciate it," Beca replied. "You guys are like my second family."

"I'm glad," Emma replied.

Chloe came back out to the car and handed Beca and Emma their coffees. "It's freezing out here."

"It's 40°, that's warm for December," Emma said.

"You're forgetting we live in Atlanta," Beca said with a laugh.

"You're just babies, 40 isn't bad at all," Emma laughed.

"Next year we should host!" Chloe said.

"Definitely," Beca agreed with a laugh.

The girls got home and Chloe set the bags in the kitchen. "Hey Bec, wanna help with the cookies?"

"Do you mind if I go take a little nap? I just really need to clear my head," Beca said.

"Go ahead," Chloe said. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

"No, I really need to be by myself for a little bit," Beca said. "Thank you though."

"Of course, we'll be down here." Chloe said with a smile. She and Emma went to the kitchen and started making the cookies.

"So I'm just gonna be honest with you..." Emma started.

"What's up?"

"You're totally in love with Beca."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked with a laugh. "She's my best friend."

"You held hands with her the entire way to Starbucks and you've been out of your way so many times to make her feel comfortable," Emma said.

"Because her mom just died," Chloe shrugged.

"Oh come on, you're like this every time you bring her here. You're so in love with her."

"I am not talking about this," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "You're delusional."

"I'm realistic," Emma shot back.

They finished baking the cookies and Chloe went upstairs to wake up Beca a few minutes before her family was about to arrive. "Hey Bec, my family is gonna be here in a few minutes," she said softly, rubbing the brunette's back.

"Alright," Beca agreed, sitting up in bed. "Who am I meeting?"

"My aunt Val and my uncle Jim, my cousins Toby, Elise, and Andrea. They're on my dad's side. On my mom's side we have my aunt Kim, my uncle Frank, my cousins Dani and Callie. My aunt Jen and my cousin Allie, And then my grandparents Diane and Richard."

"Okay," Beca said as she walked downstairs behind Chloe.

They went into the living room and pretty soon Chloe's family started to arrive. "Grandma!" Chloe said excitedly as she stood up to hug her grandmother. "Grandma this is Beca. Beca, this is my grandma Diane."

"Hi," Beca said shyly. She stood up and the woman gave her a hug.

"Hi honey, it's so nice to meet you," Diane said. "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, we're not...dating...Beca's my best friend," Chloe said with an awkward laugh.

"Oh yeah, sorry girls," Diane said with a laugh. "Chloe, where are the kids?"

"In the basement," she replied. After her grandma left the room, she sat down on the couch and laughed. "Do we really look that coupley?"

"How many times has that happened though?" Beca asked with a laugh. "Remember when the neighbors asked us if we were going to the pride parade?"

"We must really look like a couple," Chloe replied. She honestly didn't mind, In fact, she liked when people thought they were a couple.

"It's not like I mind," Beca winked.

Chloe laughed and so did Beca, but they could both realize the chemistry between them, and it for some reason made Chloe really nervous. They were best friends and nothing more, why did she feel like there was something more?

"How are you doing?" Chloe asked that night when Beca climbed into the bed they were sharing.

"Fine," Beca shrugged. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about her mom but there was no way of getting out of it with Chloe.

"Honestly?" Chloe asked gently, not wanting to make Beca upset.

"It's hard," Beca whispered. "This fucking sucks."

"Like Christmas here? Or-"

"All of it," Beca sighed. "Every day, I wake up and go through the motions, trying to pretend to be doing better, to be getting over the loss, but I'm not. Nothing's helping me," she said, using all of her willpower not to cry in front of Chloe. "I have to be okay, I have to be...for you."

"You do not have to be okay for me," Chloe said promptly, wrapping her arms around Beca. "You're allowed to feel whatever you want around me and I promise to support you and help you."

"It's Christmas Eve, I'm supposed to be happy, but I'm not. I feel shattered, Chloe. It physically hurts me to try to smile and be happy."

"You don't need to be," Chloe said. "Trust me, if you're worried about my family worrying about you, they understand. We all know you're grieving, Bec, and we're more than okay with giving you some space." She paused for a minute, using her thumb to wipe Beca's tears. "Except me. I'm going to lay here and hold you while you cry until you feel better. You're my best friend; you're everything to me, and I want you to be happy. I understand that it's going to take time though."

"I miss her so much." Beca only said those 5 words before bursting into tears. "She was the only one there for me before you came into my life."

"More like your shower," Chloe said with a soft laugh. "I love you so much Beca."

"I love you too," Beca said quietly.

"I can't even explain my love for you, you're everything to me. I love you more than a best friend." Chloe stopped herself and let out an anxious side. Of course she would say that when she was finally getting Beca to open up to her. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I feel the same," Beca replied.

"Can I say something?" Chloe asked anxiously. This probably wasn't the best time, but with Beca being so vulnerable, maybe it was a good time.

Beca nodded.

"I'm in love with you." Chloe let out a sigh of relief and braced herself for the worst.

"Oh thank god," Beca said. "I'm in love with you too." She paused and took a shaky breath, trying to get the crying out of her system. "You've helped me through so much with my mom and I just feel like we're already a couple and I want to make it official. I was too afraid to ask."

"Yes," Chloe said with a yawn. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Beca smiled, giving Chloe a quick kiss on the lips. "Good."

"Hey Bec? Try to get some sleep, okay? I know you've been crying most nights because of your mom but tonight I'm not going to leave your side at all. I'll be right here holding you all night long, I promise." Chloe linked hands with Beca and pulled her closer.

"Okay," Beca agreed. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Merry Christmas, Beca."

"Merry Christmas, Chlo."


	3. Decorating

Things you need to know:

-Bechloe is together

-7 months post college

-They're living in New York

...?6

"I don't understand why we have to do this now," Beca said, trudging out of the apartment building behind Chloe. "It's cold and snowy and dark and I just want to curl up in bed and watch Christmas movies." Yes, Christmas movies were the only movies Beca Mitchell, the worlds biggest movie hater, loved.

"We can later!" Chloe said excitedly. "I'll add that to our agenda for the evening. First we have to find a cab."

"Where the hell are we going?" Beca sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well first we have to buy lights and stockings and Christmasy stuffed animals and ornaments and-"

"I think that's enough," Beca laughed.

"Oh and a Christmasy candle too," Chloe said. "Then, we're gonna bring this stuff back home and go to a tree farm about 10 minutes outside the city to get a big 7 feet tall spruce tree."

"Wow, very specific," Beca laughed. "I love all your plans, but how are we gonna have time for this all?"

"Well it's only 6, so as long as we just stop at a diner for a quick bite to eat then we can finish shopping by 7:30 and be at the tree farm by 8."

"But it's cold," Beca sighed. "I'm not used to this bullshit weather."

"You're the dumbass that was like 'let's go to New York! It'll be fun!"' Chloe laughed. "So no complaining. Plus I love our cozy little apartment."

"I will admit, I hated it at first, but as long as we're together, I'm happy."

"Me too babe," Chloe smiled, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl. "Let's just stop at this place," she said, slowing down as they got to a deli. "We can get sandwiches and eat them while we wait for a cab."

"Sounds good," Beca replied. They went inside to order sandwiches and coffee and went back outside to call a cab. "What's the temperature?" Beca asked, hopping up and down on the balls of her feet to try and warm up.

"23°," Chloe replied with a shrug. "It's not too bad."

"Yeah," Beca agreed. They stood in freezing silence for a few more minutes before the cab pulled up and they got inside.

"Can you take us to 34th street?" Chloe asked the driver.

"Yep, it'll be $15."

"Ok," Chloe agreed. She handed him the money and he drove them to 34th street.

They got out of the car and Beca linked hands with Chloe as they walked to a store to find decorations. "I love all the lights."

"Me too," Beca said sweetly. She threw out her cup of coffee and wrapped her arm around Chloe. "You look cold."

"I am, thank you," Chloe said sweetly. "Wow, our first Christmas as a couple together, it's so magical."

"It is," Beca said. "Although you think everything is magical," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry I'm happy," Chloe laughed." They went into the store and Chloe's eyes lit up almost as bright as the lights she saw. "I love it! We have to get the colored ones!" She squealed, putting them in the basket that Beca had just grabbed.

"I want white ones for the tree though, we can hang the colored ones around the apartment," Beca said, putting a couple boxes of colored ones into the basket too.

"What kind of ornaments do you want?" Chloe asked wandering down the next aisle.

"Anything," Beca shrugged. "You can pick them, I know how excited you are."

"Nooo baby, we gotta pick together," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her to the ornaments. "What are you thinking?"

"Red and purple," Beca said hesitantly.

"Oh my gosh I was thinking blue and green! It'll look beautiful with all of them," Chloe said happily, putting the ornaments in the basket. "I love the rainbow idea."

"A tree as gay as I am, I love it," Beca laughed.

"Me too," Chloe smiled. "How about I go look at candles while you go get the stuffed animals. We gotta hurry."

"Sounds good," Beca replied, blowing her a kiss as she walked off.

She came back to Chloe with a reindeer, a penguin, and a snowman. "What do you think?"

"Oh my god they're almost as cute as you," Chloe said happily, giving her a kiss. "Here smell this one," she said, handing Beca a cinnamon candle.

"I like it," Beca said after smelling it. "It's gonna smell so good in the apartment."

"I know!" Chloe said excitedly. "I'll go pay, can you wait for a cab?"

"Yeah baby, thanks," Beca said sweetly, kissing her on the cheek.

Chloe came back a few minutes later and Beca walked up with a defeated look on her face. "They aren't working past 7 today."

"It's alright, we'll take the subway," Chloe shrugged.

They went down to the subway and bought their tickets and they were back home within 5 minutes. "This was actually a really great idea, thanks baby," Chloe said sweetly. "Now we'll have more time to look for the perfect tree."

"Do you think we'll make it back in time to watch A Christmas Story? It's on at 9:30." Beca asked. It was definitely her favorite Christmas movie. She grew up watching it so it was kind of tradition.

"We should," Chloe shrugged. "Oh my gosh I'm so excited!" She squealed. "Christmas is my favorite time of year."

"Oh really? I would've never known," Beca said, smirking and rolling her eyes.

"You're so stupid," Chloe laughed, playfully slapping her arm. "Now come on!"

They left again and took the subway to the Christmas tree farm. "Hi, we were wondering if you had any spruce that were around 7 feet tall?" Chloe asked as she walked up to one of the workers.

"You're in luck," he replied. "We just got some more."

He led them to a section and Chloe's eyes lit up for the 2nd time that evening. "Oh my gosh Bec, this one's perfect," she said, barely above a whisper.

"It is," Beca said, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist. "Should we get it?"

"Yeah, definitely," Beca said. She turned to the worker and gave him a thankful smile. "We'll take this one. How much will it be and how much will shipping be?"

"It's $65 for the tree and shipping will be an extra $10-20 depending on how far it is."

"We live about 20 minutes away," Chloe said.

"So you're looking at $85 total," he said.

"Perfect," Beca said. She handed him some cash. "What time should it be here tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I was gonna deliver it tonight."

"Well that works too," Chloe shrugged. "And anytime is fine. We're taking the subway back so we'll be home in like 10 minutes. I can give you the address."

"Sounds great," he said, hanging her a sticky note and a pen. She wrote down the address and handed it back to him. "Alright, I'll be by later, thanks ladies."

They walked back to the subway and Chloe was practically bursting with excitement. "I can't believe it! Everything worked out so perfectly. It's gonna be an amazing first Christmas!"

"It is, baby," Beca said with a huge smile.

"You seem unusually happy for being in a smelly subway station," Chloe laughed.

"I'm just happy you're so happy," Beca shrugged, giving her a kiss. "You're fucking adorable."

"I love you," Chloe smiled.

"I love you too."

...

The tree had been delivered and Beca and Chloe were currently in their apartment setting up everything. "Hey Becs, can you get the tree skirt on?" Chloe asked, handing her a Charlie Brown Christmas tree shirt.

"Why me?" Beca whined, reluctantly taking it from the redhead.

"Because you're tinier than me so you'll be able to get under there," Chloe shrugged. "Isn't it so cute though? My parents sent it to me because it was my favorite Christmas decoration when I was growing up."

"It's adorable, like you," Beca said sweetly. "Ow. Oh shit. Jesus fucking Christ," she grumbled as she was poked with pine needles as she stood up.

"You ok?" Chloe giggled.

"Just peachy," Beca smirked, rolling her eyes. "You can do the lights on the tree and I'll hang the colored ones around the living room."

"Sounds good," Chloe replied, reaching into the shopping bag and tossing her the colored lights. "Do you need the step ladder? It's in the closet."

"Yeah, I'll get it," Beca replied. She went to the closet and got some push pins and the step ladder and began hanging up the lights.

"Looking good, baby." Chloe said sweetly.

"The lights?" Beca asked with a laugh as she hopped down from the ladder to move it over.

"No, your ass, but the lights look nice too," Chloe laughed.

"You're an idiot," Beca said, laughing and shaking her head. She finished hanging the lights and opened the packages of ornaments.

"Wait, don't hang it yet, I want to make this special," Chloe said as she ran into the kitchen and came back with a sharpie marker. Beca and Chloe's first ornament. 12-2-16 she wrote with a heart around it. "Now we can hang it together," she said softly, setting the marker down on the coffee table and holding part of the ornament. She and Beca walked over to the tree and hung it right in the middle. "Perfect," she said softly, smiling at Beca.

"Definitely perfect," Beca smiled, giving Chloe a kiss on the lips. They hung the rest of the ornaments and Chloe's smile grew wider every time she saw Beca's smile.

"Oh my god, it's 11:30, we missed your movie, it's tradition," Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok, I think we have a new tradition now," Beca shrugged. "I'm so exhausted," she yawned.

"Me too," Chloe said. "Ready for bed?"

"Yep, I'll just be a minute," Beca said sweetly. After Chloe walked out of the room, she turned out the lights in the living room and snapped a picture of the Christmas lights. She wanted to remember this amazing night forever.


	4. Christmas Pictures

Things you need to know:

-Ten years post college

-Bechloe is married with 3 kids

-Aiden is 3 years old

-Callie and Hailey are 2 years old.

"Good morning," Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen on the first Saturday of December.

"Hey beautiful," Beca said, standing up from the table to give her a kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great," Chloe said in relief. "Thanks for letting me sleep in for a bit, I've been so tired lately."

"Oh please, I wasn't about to wake you up early on our only free Saturday," Beca laughed. "Coffee?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "And about the 'free saturday' thing..." she started hesitantly. "I think we should go get Christmas pictures done today."

"For what?" Beca asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Christmas cards, we could get a few framed," Chloe shrugged. "The last time we got them done was when Aiden was a baby. I think we should."

"Alright," Beca sighed. "They already have their outfits and they're sleeping in so hopefully they'll behave."

"You know, they're a lot like you," Chloe laughed. "At least Hailey and Callie are."

"No shit, I carried them," Beca laughed. "Speaking of that, we should probably get them all up."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, yawning and stretching as she stood up from the table. "I'll start on breakfast. Do pancakes sound good?"

"Pancakes sound great, thanks Chlo," Beca said as she walked off to Aiden's bedroom. "Hey baby," she whispered, gently rubbing his back. "It's time to get up, we have exciting stuff to do today."

He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes with a yawn. "Good morning Momma."

"Hey cutie," Beca said with a laugh. "Why don't you go find Mommy in the kitchen, she's making pancakes."

"Ok," he said as he got out of bed, giving his mom a hug before walking out of the room.

Beca then went to the twins' room and opened the door to find Callie already awake, playing with her barbies. "Morning Momma," she said happily as Beca knelt down on the floor to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, baby girl, is your sister still asleep?" She asked, lifting up the toddler.

"Uh huh."

"Well we gotta wake her up!" Beca said enthusiastically.

"Tickle her?" Callie asked with an excited smile.

"Sure," Beca shrugged with a laugh, watching the 2 year old climb onto her sister's bed and start tickling her.

"Wake up Hailey!" She squealed as her twin opened her eyes.

"Stop tickling me!" Hailey screeched with a laugh. "Hi Momma."

"Good morning, princess," Beca smiled. "Mommy's making pancakes, should I carry my two princesses to the kitchen?"

"Yes!" They both squealed.

Beca smiled and lifted both girls up, carrying them to the kitchen. "Look who's up," she said with a laugh, gently setting her daughters down.

"My beautiful girls," Chloe smiled, giving Beca a kiss and bending down to kiss the little girl's foreheads. "And Aiden, my little prince," she said with a smile, kissing his forehead too. She cherished the weekends, when everyone could eat meals together. Beca was usually home in the morning with the kids because Chloe was a teacher and had to leave early, so they all enjoyed being able to spend time together as a family.

Beca brought the plate of pancakes over to the table and helped the kids pour the syrup on it. "We're going to get Christmas pictures done today," she said as she sat down between Chloe and Aiden. "So after breakfast, we're going to get in our nice Christmas clothes and go to the mall."

"Can we see Santa?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe another day," Chloe replied. "But if you're good then we can go to Rainforest Cafe."

"Really?" Callie said excitedly.

"Yep," Beca said with a smile. "It's gonna be a fun day!"

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go shower, can you get the kids ready?" Chloe asked, standing up from the table.

"You haven't eaten yet," Beca replied.

"I ate like 3 when I was making them," Chloe laughed. "I gotta do my hair anyway."

"Alright," Beca laughed. "I'll get them ready."

After they ate, Beca cleared the plates and went to go get the kids' outfits. "Hey Aiden, can you put your shirt on, I'll help you with the tie," she said, handing him his clothes.

She helped the twins get their matching red and green dresses on and went into her room to find a hairbrush and hair spray. She knocked on the bathroom door to see if Chloe was still in the shower. "Hey baby, can I come in?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "What do you need?" She asked as the shorter woman walked in.

"A hairbrush and some hair spray, and probably some detangler too," Beca said, opening up the cabinet. "Our girls have the craziest hair."

"Of course, cause you have the craziest hair too," Chloe laughed. "I still can't believe yu straightened or curled it every day in college."

"It was the brief four years of my life where I had myself together," Beca laughed.

"It's beautiful," Chloe said softly, running her fingers through Beca's messy curly hair. "You're beautiful."

"I love you," Beca said sweetly, giving her a kiss. "How should I do their hair?"

"Hmmm," Chloe hummed, contemplating her decision, "French braids for Hailey and a waterfall braid for Callie.

"Sounds good," Beca said, linking hands with Chloe and putting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "This is gonna be such a great Christmas."

"I know," Chloe said happily, I can't wait.

"Aiden you need to hold hands with either me or Momma," Chloe sighed as the little boy ran ahead of them in the mall.

"Why?" He whined, trudging back to his moms and holding Beca's hand.

"This is a big place, you can't get lost," Beca explained.

"But I'm big, I know where to go!" He protested.

Chloe and Beca had to stifle a laugh at their 3 year old being "big". "Stop it, you're our little boy," Chloe said.

They walked into the store they were getting their pictures done and went to the photography center. "Hey kids, listen up for a second, ok?" Beca asked, kneeling down in front of her kids. "Please be on your best behavior so we can go to Rainforest Cafe, ok?"

"Ok," they replied in unison.

Beca smiled and stood back up, linking hands with Chloe. "You look amazing by the way."

"You do too," Chloe smiled. Beca was wearing a green sweater with leggings and she was wearing a red sweater with jeans.

"You all look amazing," a woman said, walking up to them. "I'm Lena, what can we do for you guys today?"

"We were hoping to get some Christmas pictures done and maybe get some professional cards too," Chloe said. "I'm Chloe and this is Beca, and these are our kids, Anthony, Callie, and Hailey."

"It's great to meet you guys," Lena said. "So how many pictures were you thinking of getting done?"

"Definitely one of the kids, and then probably one of all of us," Beca said.

"Babe, we should do one of you and me too," Chloe said. "We haven't gotten pictures of us done since the wedding."

"Yeah," Beca agreed. "So one of the kids, one of us, then one of all of us," she said.

"Sounds great," Lena replied, taking them back into the studio. "Let's start with the kids."

"Okay," Chloe replied. "Go by the photographer guys, she's gonna take your pictures," she said, gently pushing her daughters to follow they're older brother.

Beca smiled as she sat down on a chair next to Chloe. "Look at them, they're so perfect," she smiled, putting her hand on Chloe's leg.

"Of course they are, they're ours," Chloe replied softly. "You know, I was nervous at first. I really thought 3 would be too much, but we're doing just fine."

"Of course we are, we always have," Beca smiled.

After the kids were done taking their pictures, Beca and Chloe stood up to join them for the family picture. "Is my hair alright?" Beca asked, glancing up at Chloe. "I feel like it's all over the place."

"It looks great," babe," Chloe said sweetly.

Lena helped move them into place and smiled. "You guys look great," she said as she snapped the picture. After she finished, the kids sat down on the chairs across the room, Beca and Chloe started posing for pictures. After what felt like a million different poses, Lena looked up from the camera. "You gotta do the last one kissing," she laughed.

Beca and Chloe smiled before Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and gave her a kiss.

"Perfect," Lena smiled as she pulled up the pictures on the computer screen. "How many do you want printed?"

"3, and then the same 3 for the card," Chloe replied. "Hey Bec, which ones do you want?"

The brunette walked up next to Chloe and wrapped her arm around the taller woman. "I'm thinking the 3rd one for the kids, where they're all laughing."

"Me too," Chloe smiled. "How about for the family one? I really like the one where you're smiling like super big, it's adorable."

"I'm only saying yes to that one because we all look cute in that one," Beca laughed. "And then I really like the one of us where we look like we're dancing."

"Me too," Chloe smiled. "Ok, so we'll take these 3 printed in 12x16."

"Alright," Lena replied. "And then I'll take you outside and you can pick your Christmas card design."

"Momma, I have to go to the bathroom," Aiden whined.

"Me too," Callie said.

"Yeah," Hailee agreed.

"Oh my god," Beca laughed. "I'll take them."

"Don't you want to pick a card first?" Chloe asked and Beca thought about it for a minute."

"Momma!" Hailey whined.

"No, its ok, you can pick," Beca said. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Chloe smiled sympathetically at Beca as she walked away with the kids. "They're so cute, I remember when mine were that little," Lena laughed.

"How old are they?" Chloe asked.

"12, 14, and 17," Lena sighed. "Time seriously flies."

"We've cherished every moment with them," Chloe smiled. "I had Aiden and Beca had the twins and we were so nervous when we found out she was having twins but it's honestly been so amazing and special."

"Aw that's sweet," Lena said.

"Momma?" Aiden asked as he walked alongside Beca and his sisters.

"What's up rockstar?" Beca asked with a smile.

"What did you get Mommy for Christmas?"

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Beca asked her kids with a mischievous smile.

They nodded in return.

"Well I haven't gotten it yet, but remember how Mommy plays piano and we used to have that keyboard but then it broke?"

"Oh yeah," Aiden said.

"Well I'm going to get her a nice big piano to put in the living room so she can still play," Beca said.

"Really?" Hailey asked, her eyes widening. "Where will it be?"

"Well it's going to arrive on Christmas Eve and we'll keep it in the garage until Christmas morning," Beca said. "But you guys had to keep it a secret alright?" She asked seriously.

"Okay," all the kids agreed. "Good," Beca smiled. "Oh I see Mommy!" She said, pointing at her wife walking towards them.

"Hey," Chloe smiled. "I got the cards all ordered, they're gonna mail them over by Monday."

"Perfect," Beca said.

"Mommy!" Aiden said excitedly, running up to the woman. "Can we go to Rainforest Cafe?"

"Of course," Chloe said, lifting the boy onto her hip. "Hey Bec, what do you want to watch tonight?"

"Why can't we pick?" Hailey asked.

"Because you'll be in bed, silly," Chloe laughed. "But I think we can watch a Christmas movie tonight as long as we're home in time."

"Can we watch Polar Espress?" Callie asked, not being able to pronounce her x's.

"Polar Express," Beca corrected her. "We gotta work on pronouncing those x's, Cal. But of course we can watch it."

They walked into the Rainforest Cafe and Beca stayed with the kids, looking at all the cool decorations while Chloe went to get a table. Once they were seated and the food was ordered, Chloe took the kids to buy souvenirs. Beca pulled out her phone and sent a photo she took of the kids during the Christmas photo session to Aubrey,

Beca [3:48 pm]: sneak pic of our Christmas photos! Can't wait for you to see the card. Chloe's ecstatic lol.

Aubrey [3:48 pm]: they look amazing! I just can't believe Chloe convinced you to leave the house on your only Saturday off. You're so whipped.

Beca [3:49 pm]: sounds like something Jesse would say ;). Tell him I said hey!

Aubrey [3:49 pm]: I will! Are you guys doing anything? Jesse and I were gonna out to lunch and he wants to know if you can come.

Beca [3:50 pm]: we'd love to but we're actually at Rainforest Cafe.

Aubrey [3:50 pm]: alright. I'll let you get back to your lunch. Tell Chloe and the kids we said hi!

Beca [3:50 pm]: I will. See you soon Bree!

Chloe came back with the kids a few minutes later and Chloe sat down in the booth next to Beca. "Momma we got stuffed animals!" Aiden said happily. "Mommy says we have to wait until we get home to show you."

"Yeah, you don't want to take them out in the restaurant," Beca explained. "But I can't wait!"

After they ate, they went home and got some housework done before they started the movie. Beca was currently kneeled down in front of the DVD player, loading the disk in. She stood back up and hit play before sitting on the couch and wrapping a blanket around her and Chloe. "Kids, the movie is starting," she called.

"You tired, baby?" Chloe asked, kissing Beca on the temple.

"Yeah, I was up early working on a mix," Beca shrugged.

"If you want to go to bed, that's fine," Chloe said. "You had a long week and plus I slept in til almost 10 today."

"It's ok, I want to watch Love Actually with you tonight," Beca said.

"Why?" Chloe laughed. "You hate that movie."

"I hate all movies," Beca shrugged. "But we never get to spend any time by ourselves anymore and I miss it."

"Speaking of the lack of alone time," Chloe laughed as the little ones ran into the room. "Hey loves, you want to sit with me and Momma?"

They nodded and climbed up onto the couch. Callie was on Beca's lap, Aiden was on Chloe's and Hailey was laying down in the middle, her arms wrapped around Beca's arms and her feet draped across Chloe's free leg. "Moms? Can we have some hot chocolate like the movie?" Aiden asked.

Beca glanced up at Chloe with a look on her face begging the redhead not to make her get up. "Yeah, I'll make some," Chloe said, standing up from the couch and gently setting the boy down next to his younger sister. She went to the kitchen and made 3 cups, making sure they were cool enough to give to the kids before putting it in sippy cups (because the last thing she wanted was to ruin their brand new couch). Then, she went back to the kitchen and made 2 more cups for her and Beca, but put some vanilla vodka in it. She handed the cup to Beca with a wink and the brunette looked at her skeptically before taking a sip and almost choking on the alcohol. "Woah, warn me before you spike my hot cocoa," Beca said through her coughing.

"You know me well enough to know that I do that like all the time," Chloe smirked, sitting back down on the couch and making sure not to spill her hot chocolate as her son climbed back onto her lap.

A few hours had passed and the kids were all peacefully asleep in their beds, while Beca and Chloe were up drunkly laughing at the movie Elf and talking about their past Christmasses. They had finished Love Actually and were both too drunk to sleep so Chloe put on elf because she insisted that if they were in the movie, Beca would be Jovie and she would be Buddy. Eva couldn't actually disagree with the statement, but she tried her best and ended up slurring all her words before she got to the end of her arguement. "Why does this remind me ofour collegedays?" She asked, not even being able to separate her words. They may have enjoyed a bottle of wine after the kids had gone go bed, and that combined with the vodka had both of them completely hammered.

"I don't know," Chloe giggled. "We drank a lot back then, I'm glad we've toneditdownalittlebit." She burst into laughter and so did Beca.

"What?" Beca smirked. "Don't be tooloud. We don't wannawakethekids."

"I need to go to bed," Chloe said, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. Alcohol didn't really effect her balance much, but Beca was already completely uncoordinated and alcohol just made it worse. "Do you need help walking?"

"Uh huh," Beca nodded, standing up and slowly walking to the kitchen, tripping on her own feet as she did so. "Can you get me water?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "I'm gonna help you to bed first." She wrapped her arms around Beca and slowly led her to the bathroom, helping the brunette brush her teeth before taking her to their bedroom and helping her take off her jeans and put a t-shirt on. Beca never wore pants to bed and Chloe thought it was adorable. "Alright, I'll be back," Chloe smiled, kissing her on the nose. She returned a minute later with water for both of them and put on some flannel pajama pants and one of Beca's t-shirts. She crawled into bed and snuggled up against Beca, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca smiled as she gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips and dozed off. It had been a perfect, christmassy love filled Saturday and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
